EvilCharming Week
by gracentrash
Summary: Seven smutty EvilCharming one-shots for ya'll. Enjoy! xoxo


_**Welcome to my EC week! Here I'll upload 7 one-shots about EvilCharming. I'll try to come up with prompts that have not been written yet, so you won't have to read repetitive stuff**_ __ _ **All my prompts are gonna be set between season 4 and 6. NOTE: All stories will be rated M**_

 _ **EC Day 1: Set in season 4b. After Regina returns to Storybrooke with Robin, and Zelena pregnant, she decides to break up with her soulmate. Sad, and frustrated, she goes to The Rabbit Hole, and after getting a "couple" of drinks, she does something she might regret next morning, or not?**_

She couldn't believe what was happening. She just couldn't. She didn't think her _soulmate_ was going to do such thing. She understood he had to move on, _they_ both had to move on, but that quickly?! What kind of soulmate will just give up on you so fast, without even trying to find a way to get to you. She needed a drink. She needed to forget, at least for many hours her situation. Regina was sitting on the floor, next to her fireplace. She was a mess, and she had been crying for hours now. She broke up with Robin right after they arrived to Storybrooke; it was the right thing to do. She just couldn't be with him after what he had done to her, her dignity and pride always came first. She got up to get a bottle of wine, but realized she didn't have any more left. "Damn it" she pouted. She sure as hell needed a drink, so she went off to the Rabbit Hole.

When she got there, her eyes spotted someone. He was sitting by himself, with a drink in hand; his face looked so sad. What was he doing there? It was not like he had any problems, his life was perfect. Concerned, she walked up to him.

"Hi David, are you okay?" she asked. He really looked sad, she was wondering what on earth could've happened. Did he break up with Snow? She wondered.

"Hi" he replied. "I'm okay, just needed a drink"

"I don't know if you understand how it works, but usually when you're sitting by yourself at a bar, and you need a drink, it's because you're not okay." She said sarcastically, and he chuckled. She always made him chuckle with her sarcasms, and that made him somewhat happy, for some reason.

"Then what's wrong with you?" he asked her. Now he was turning the situation, so he wouldn't have to explain to her his with Snow. Him and Snow got into a fight. It started from nowhere; he made a comment of how different she seemed, and she just overreacted saying he didn't love her anymore. They have been arguing for a while, and he was just tired. So, he needed a drink.

"I broke up with Robin" she let out, sitting next to him.

"Oh!" he seemed surprised. Didn't Emma tell him what happened? Well, it was still none of their business to discuss, but they were all like family. "What happened?" he asked her

"He got Zelena pregnant" she simply said. "Anyways, I don't wanna talk about it" after responding, she ordered two shots of tequila, with no lemon, and she drank them one after the other. He has never seen Regina this way; she looked more hurt than the way she used to be back in their land.

After a few shots, both were laughing, and talking loudly, everybody staring at them. Of course, they didn't care; they were just enjoying their moment of laughter. David made a joke that wasn't even funny, but it still had Regina laughing like a child. He loved seeing her that way, laughing freely, without caring what others might think of her. He didn't get to see her so free often, so he enjoyed it. When they both stopped laughing, she caught him staring at her. "What?" she asked "You're so beautiful. I don't know how Robin was so stupid to not even try to look for you" he said. Even though they were both slightly drunk, he still knew what he was saying, and he truly meant it. He's always seen how beautiful Regina was, he just never told her. "You're drunk" she chuckled, taking another tequila shot. "Look who's talking" he replied. She looked at him, and suddenly said: "You're handsome too" They both stared for a long minute. David's eyes dropped to her mouth, and Regina's to his. They just wanted to kiss each other, just for a moment. She needed to kiss him, she needed to feel something, even though she knew she was going to regret it later. David felt the same way. His attraction for Regina was growing with every minute passing. She was truly stunning, her lip scar making her look sexier. "I uh… I'm going to the restroom" she excused herself, and when she stood up, he pulled her by the arm, making her sit on his lap. He grabbed her by the back of her neck, and kissed her. She didn't fight it, the moment their lips touched, it felt right. She allowed him to kiss her, and once she opened her mouth a little, he took advantage of it, now their tongues were touching. Regina felt butterflies in her stomach, she was feeling something again, her sadness forgotten while she was kissing David. He felt the same way, he felt a spark that he hadn't felt in so long. It might be the drinks they both had, but it felt so good at the moment. They pulled apart, but their lips were still close. They were breathing heavy, and looking at each other's eyes. "David, this is not right" she said, she felt so guilty she let him kiss her, and she kissing him back. She just broke up with Robin, and now she was kissing David? She knew it wasn't right, but she felt as it was. "I know is not, but it feels right." He confessed to her, having a few drinks always helped him to say what he thought, and he wasn't ashamed of saying it. She just looked down, and that was his answer; he knew she felt the same. "You just say that because you're drunk. We both are, and we'll regret this later" she told him, still denying what she felt, but her eyes always gave her away. "You want this as much as I do Regina" his voice was low, he wanted her. In the back of his head he felt guilty for feeling these things for Regina, and betraying Snow. But now, he just wanted her, and he wanted her badly. "David" she stopped him when he was going to kiss her again. "Not here"

Suddenly, they were standing in Regina's bedroom, only inches apart. He quickly grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards him, and kissing her rough and hard. She moaned, grabbing him by the back of his neck. They pulled back for air, but immediately attacked each other's mouths again. David spun Regina around, and held her with one hand by her waist, and the other one was unzipping her dress. He bit her left earlobe, and then placed kisses on her neck. She turned her head to give him more skin to work on, while placing one of her hands on top of his. After he unzipped her dress, he started to remove it, the dress falling on the floor seconds after. He watched her. God, she was beautiful. Her whole back was showing, and that made his cock hard already. She was just wearing black lace panties, and he just wanted to rip them off, so he did. Regina gasped at the bold move he made, but that just aroused her more. "God Regina" he groaned. He kissed her neck in the middle, and then kept going down, grabbing her by the hips, while kissing her whole back. Her head fell back; everything that he was doing sending her to a place she hadn't been in a while. When he reached the dimples in her back, he turned her around. He looked up at her, seeing her perfect abs and breasts, and that made him even harder. This woman was gonna be the death of him. He kissed her pelvis, and she closed her eyes at the contact. He then closed his mouth on her clit and started sucking. She tasted sweet, and good. She grabbed his hair to balance herself. Everything that he was doing with his mouth had her on an inexplicable high. He sucked, and licked, and did everything he knew would drive a woman crazy. "David" she moaned "I need you inside of me" He obliged, bringing himself to his feet, and kissing her. She tasted herself on his mouth, and that made her moan again. She started unbuckling his pants and boxers, and once rid of them, she looked down. He was unbuttoning his shirt, and saw the way she was looking at his penis. "God David" she moaned. He only smirked, walking her backwards until he threw her on top of the bed. He placed on top of her, and buried himself inside of her with one quick and rough thrust. They both groaned, and David started thrusting immediately. He was slow first, but then he picked up his pace. Regina was caressing his arms and his back, until she reached his ass, and she squeezed it, making him thrust deeper. "David, god go faster!" she pleaded in a moan. He quickened his pace even more, and that had her climax building faster. He then kissed her passionately, tongues fighting for dominance. He then kissed her neck and whispered, "Come for me Regina". That sent her over the edge, and she came screaming his name. He kept thrusting, until he came inside of her moments after. He stopped after a few more thrusts, but he didn't move. David looked at her in the eyes, and kissed her again. They were going to regret what just happened, but they decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

 _ **What did ya'll think? For those wondering, no, Henry was not in the house lol.**_


End file.
